


Marshmallow #01: Growth

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Mini Marshmallows [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Taiora.





	Marshmallow #01: Growth

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts from r/FanFiction unless otherwise noted
> 
> Prompt: Growth. Something - or someone - in your character's life is bigger than it used to be. Perhaps it's your character themselves. (200 words)
> 
> Total: 286

In a dark room, Yokomon heard a light knock on the door. Sora's amber eyes peeked through the door as it opened, the hallway light shining in. Years have passed since they first met each other in the Digital World, and it amazed her how much her human partner had grown.

Sora kept her red hair the same. She outgrew her jeans and shirt phase. To compliment her figure, she wore skirts and tops underneath her cardigan, which she had on when she opened the door wider. In front of the brightly-lit hallway, Yokomon saw her eyes closely - full of love and warmth, and, although she tried to hide it, full of worry.

That side of her hadn't changed, which Yokomon observed when Sora drew nearer, but she definitely had more composure nowadays. Yokomon remembered the times Sora cried about her troubles, only at that moment, she wasn't the one shedding the tears.

"How is she?" came a whisper from behind Sora, followed by an arm around her shoulders to hold her. His messy brown hair was the same, and as Yokomon watched his lips lightly press against her cheek, so were his feelings for her.

Tai had grown up, too.

"She's fine," Sora whispered back to Tai, her expression the same. "She stopped crying when I asked Yokomon and Koromon to go into the crib with her."

Yokomon smiled when she heard a soft mumble, turning to the small child that had been sound asleep next to her, nuzzled against a sleeping Koromon. She watched as Tai held Sora closer, giving her words of encouragement that gave Yokomon faith she already had - that Sora will do wonderfully to help their child grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff makes the world go round~
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr for updates! @noctisfishing


End file.
